1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switched-capacitor provided with a capacitor array circuit, and an analog-to-digital converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen a number of propositions for a type of amplifier circuit in which an output voltage is determined by controlling the time for sending a current to the output terminal from a constant current source by the output of a comparator (hereinafter referred to as “comparator-based amplifier circuit” as appropriate).